


Labors of Love

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Here's a bit of smut for you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	Labors of Love

Thrawn groaned from deep inside. It woke Luke. "Is something wrong, Thrawn?"

Thrawn growled gently as he turned over on his side. "All is proceeding as it should."

The next morning, Thrawn didn't come down for breakfast.

"Mother eats in the sickroom when he is about to give birth." Scylla informed him.

"Give birth?!" It was the first Luke had heard of it.

"Did he not tell you? It shouldn't be until late tonight. Perhaps he didn't want to interrupt your schedule." She assembled a plate of the grits she was cooking and bacon and set it on a tray with a pitcher of soothing tea. "If you take this to him, he may explain himself."

Luke hefted the tray. "All right."

 

Thrawn was laying in the birthing cradle. The device was holding in a pre-birth position. "Leave it on the desk, Scylla."

Luke put on a falsetto. "Of course, mother. While I'm at it, perhaps there is something else I could do?"

"Don't mock your own daughter." Thrawn opened one eye to glare. "I thought you had left." He stepped out of the cradle. "This thing messes with my Force senses."

"Why didn't you tell me you would be giving birth today?"

"They probably won't arrive until long after you return from the stable." Thrawn dismissively strode about to the desk, settling down for breakfast.

"But I would have liked to hear it from you."

Thrawn considered it. "I apologize. I did not consider that." He stood up. "Perhaps you would like to see them?"

Luke hesitated, taking Thrawn's hand. The last time they had tried this, he had accidentally twisted Thrawn's womb. No permanent damage had been done, but it had necessitated a week of recovery for the Chiss while he set his insides to right and agonizing pain as he tore away from Luke's clumsy probes.

For him to offer a second peek...

"Are you sure about this?" Luke allowed Thrawn to guide his hand.

"I will not allow you to damage them." There was a vague threat in there. Luke knew that Thrawn would harm him if he had too to save the twins.

Luke set his hand on the Chiss' abdomen and sent his consciousness out.

Thrawn closed his eyes, soaking up their closeness even as he guided Luke to the twins. He could sense their minds at work. They already had a strong connection to their mother, but they turned from her briefly as he approached, gently stroking their delicate senses. 

Thrawn grunted as the one not in position to come into life actually physically turned to Luke and pressed outwards. "He's strong."

Luke slowly withdrew. "The first one is nearly in the birth canal. I thought you said it would take time."

"It will!" Thrawn assured him. "You will be home long before he breaches."

Luke frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Certain." Thrawn stepped into the cradle.

"I'll be home early anyway."


End file.
